Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II)
Unfinished Business is a mod by the Pocket Plane Group which restores some cut content in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. All components of this mod can be installed individually. Note - despite the mod's name the majority of content is dedicated to adding new quests. A beta version was released that in addition is compatible with the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition – use on your own risk. Quest restorations The bulk of the mod is dedicated to adding new quests or expanding upon quests that were cut short in the commercial release. *The Kidnapping of Boo is a new quest installed for a party that includes Minsc. *Valygar's relationship with Suna Seni can be restored, meaning parties must speak to Suna Seni to be able to find Valygar at his Cabin in the Umar Hills. *Kalah & What He Was Promised is a new quest installed that follows up on the Circus Tent quest. *Cat & Mouse restores Bodhi's promised threat of hunting the player down through the "Corrective Maze" dungeon of Spellhold. *Pai'Na and Spider's Bane restores a non-violent way of interacting with the Half-Drow Hive Master Druid, Pai'Na. *Extended Illithium Quest requires the player to seek out Gorje Hilldark, the brother of Unger Hilldark, who is currently trapped in the Shadow temple, before they may seek out and slay Neb for the Illithium Ore. *If the player recruits Drizz't and company as allies against Bodhi in chapter 6, Artemis Entreri will now fight on Bodhi's side, dropping his Lifedrinker Dagger +4 to be retrieved. *Xzar's Creations are no longer represented by goblins, but by two Ghasts and a Flesh Golem. *Irenicus' demonic allies in the final battle in Bhaal's Domain have certain abilities restored to them. *The Murder of Acton Balthis is available three days after completing the Planar Prison quest for Haer'Dalis. *A common bug in the Gorf the Squisher miniquest is fixed. Portrait restorations The original portraits for Anomen and Yoshimo can be restored by installing this mod. In addition, the returning NPCs Coran, Safana, Faldorn, Garrick, Xzar, Tiax and Quayle can also be given their classic character portraits in their dialog boxes. Corrections A number of glitches and errors can be undone by installing this mod. *Crooked Crane Restorations: This will add two new NPCs who run gambling games to the Crooked Crane Inn, as well as cause a follow-up to the Aulava and Tiiro minor encounter. *Restored Encounters: With this component installed, two new encounters during the Bodhi/Shadow Thieves guildwar are restored. The party can also encounter muggers in the Slums District, be attacked by Shadow Thieves if they go to the Docks with a Reputation that is too low, encounter Hell Hounds in the Planar Sphere and near the Cult of the Eyeless, and do battle with Greyhand, a madman who has escaped from Spellhold. *Item Restorations: This component restores a number of items, some classic exports from Baldur's Gate, others unique, that never made it into the commercial release. *Corrected BAMS and Scripts: This component restores the correct inventory icons for the fairy dragon and pseudodragon, ensures that the Escaped Clone in Irenicus' Dungeon uses Ellesime's avatar, and fixes a number of faulty or missing scripts. *Restored Minor Names: Gives missing names back to a number of minor NPCs. Specifically, names have been restored for Crazyface, Korgan's old chohort; Derrick, the ranger, Malaaq, the genie; Hendron, Lady Delcia's Guard; Maheer, the Blacksmith; Hannah, the Circus attendant, and Lellyn, Mazzy's fallen compatriot *Restored Minor Dialogs: Re-adding assorted minor dialogs to the game, such as with the cannibal halflings in the Planar Sphere, this component has the added benefit of fixing the common bug of being unable to counter-charm Glaicas in the De'Arnise Keep. New kits Either of two new Ranger kits can be restored to the game through this mod; the elite tactitian known as the Justifier, and the bestial Feralan. Throne of Bhaal content Four specific components of the mod are aimed exclusively at Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. *Restored Bhaalspawn Powers: Like the Ascension mod, this component gives unique powers to Gorion's Ward after completing the Pocket Plane Bhaalspawn Challenges. *Extended Item Descriptions: This correctly expands the descriptions of a number of items that can be found only in Throne of Bhaal. *Minor Restorations: Fixes assorted small errors, such as Sarevok using an incorrect soundset. *Sarevok's Remorse: Adds dialog about Sarevok's connections to Tamoko and Yoshimo and his regrets over their deaths. External links * Download link Category:Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II) Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate 2)